In cooperation with Dr. Harmon, the alkaloids of Amoora rohituka (Aphanamixis polystachya, Meliaceae, have been studied further. Our synthesis of di- and polycyclic cyclopentanoid ring-systems from 3-ketoglutarate and 1,2-dicarbonyl compounds has been extended to novel cyclic structures in cooperation with Dr. Cook; it is now being applied to the synthetic preparation of certain naturally-occurring substances. X-ray crystallographic studies by Dr. Silverton have established the molecular geometry of palustric acid, a dienic resin acid. The relationship of this geometry to the chiroptical effects of the acid has been examined.